HSM Heaven: Season One
by SmileyMiley
Summary: Based off of 7th Heaven. Gabriella and Troy are married and have five kids. Troy is a minister, Gabriella is a stay at home mom. AU. Rated T for slightly adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey! I had the weird idea for an HSM series, and here it is. Hope you like!_**

**_Diclaimer: I don't own HSM or 7th Heaven, so yeah. I own Jake, Lilly, Beverley, Chris, and Vanessa though!_**

HSM Heaven

7th Heaven character/HSM Heaven character-age

Eric Camden/Troy Bolton-37

Annie Camden/Gabriella Bolton-36

Matt Camden/Jake Bolton-16

Mary Camden/Lilly Bolton-14

Lucy Camden/Beverley Bolton-12

Simon Camden/Chris Bolton-8

Ruthie Camden/Vanessa Bolton-5

_The equivalents of Sam and David Camden will show up in Season 4. (If I get that far.)_

**Season One:**

Episode 1 (Pilot): Troy and Gabriella are happily married and the parents of five children. Jake, their oldest son, has started hanging out with a group of kids who cut their wrists. Lilly, their oldest daughter, knows, but can't decide whether to tell her parents or not. Beverley is starting seventh grade, and wants badly to be popular, but the girl who's been her best friend since kindergarten is not accepted by the "in-crowd". Chris and Vanessa decide they hate their older brother and sisters.

Episode 2: Lilly decides to tell her parents about Jake's friends. Beverley is torn between her best friend and the most popular girl in school. Chris and Vanessa trash Beverley's room.

Episode 3: Jake blows up when Gabriella and Troy tell him they know about his cutting. Beverley finally chooses between popularity and friendship. Chris and Vanessa decide hating their siblings is overrated.

Episode 4: Gabriella, Beverley, and Vanessa get stuck in an elevator at the mall when the power goes out. Chris gets Jake to open up about why he hangs out with the people he does. Lilly crushes on a boy in her class, Kyle Jenkins.

Episode 5: Vanessa gets the idea that God isn't real. Beverley is given the task of figuring out why. Jake realizes that his "friends" don't really like him as a person. Chris listens in on Lilly's phone conversation with her best friend about her crush.

Episode 6: Beverley learns that there's a special-needs program at her school and she wants to help out. Lilly asks Kyle out. Vanessa starts kindergarten. Chris's ninth birthday gets overlooked.

Episode 7: Troy finds out that Chris doesn't want to play basketball anymore. Jake, Lilly, and Beverley throw Chris a makeshift party to make up for forgetting his birthday. Vanessa tells Gabriella that her new best friend Ashley is abused at home.

Episode 8: Beverley turns thirteen. Troy and Gabriella call the police on Vanessa's friend's parents. Chris almost runs away because "no one loves him".

Episode 9: Lilly breaks her leg ice-skating with Beverley and Vanessa. Vanessa decides that she wants to be a nurse and tries to do everything for her. Chris decides sharing a room with his little sister is stupid. Troy meets up with his friend Chad Danforth.

Episode 10: Beverley's new friend, who has Down's syndrome, meets the family. Jake starts going with a girl he's known since third grade. Lilly learns that her best friend was raped.

Episode 11: The school year ends for everyone. Vanessa's friend Ashley comes to live to live with the Boltons as a foster child. Everyone gets a new room assignment.

_I know that _7th Heaven_ seasons are 22 episodes long, but each episode will probably be split up into at least 2 parts. Review and tell me if you think I should start the series!_


	2. Episode 1, Part 1

**_A/N: Hi-hi! I had so much fun writing this...okay, Zahiya is kind of based off of Ruthie Camden's friend Yasmin. And for those who don't know (Like me, before I watched one particular _7th Heaven_ episode) a hijab is a Muslim head covering._**

**_Disclaimer: Kevin, you always let me have my way!--Lucy Camden_**

**_I don't own the _7th Heaven_ theme song._**

_HSM Heaven,_

_When I see their happy faces_

_Smiling back at me_

_HSM Heaven_

_I know there's no greater feeling_

_Than the love of a family_

_Where can you go_

_When the world won't treat you right_

_The answer is home_

_That's the one place that you'll find_

_HSM Heaven_

_Oooohhh_

_HSM Heaven_

In the large living room of the Bolton house, Jake, Lilly, Beverley, and Chris scrambled for backpacks while their younger sister Vanessa watched. She started to laugh as Lilly and Beverley both tried to stick their arms into the straps of the same backpack. Soon every else was laughing along with the five-year-old.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had their own backpack on and was headed out the door to the bus stop. Vanessa watched them from the living room window. Gabriella came out of the kitchen and wrapped her arm around her youngest's shoulders.

"Do you want to go to school too, Nessa?" Vanessa nodded, her eyes watery. Gabriella thought quickly to escape a full-scale crying episode.

"Sweetie, why don't you bring about six of your stuffed animals down and pretend they're your class, and you can be the teacher. That'll be fun!" Vanessa nodded slowly, her eyes slowly drying up.

"Okay!" She skipped up the stairs towards the room she shared with Chris and started pulling stuffed animals off her bed.

Gabriella walked back into the kitchen and put down the dish-towel she was still holding. Leaning onto the counter, she jumped when someone's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Troy Bolton! Don't scare me like that!" He started to tickle her as she laughed and gasped for breath. "You know—we still—have—a five-year-old—in the house!" Troy stopped tickling her and spun her around.

"We do?" he asked, mock-surprised. Gabriella nodded and gave him a clownish look.

"Yes, we do. And you should be at the church. Don't you have a counseling session today?" Troy nodded, his face drooping.

"I wish I could stay here with you," he said sadly. Gabriella smiled.

"Good for you. I do too. Now go. I'll still be here when you get home." They both started laughing as she pushed him out the door.

Meanwhile, at Albuquerque East Middle School, Beverley walked in to a school alone for the first time in her life. Glancing around, she decided to sit down on one of the benches surrounding the Pit in the middle of the entryway. As she sifted through the pile of books she'd brought, she heard someone call her name. Looking up, she heard it again.

"Beverley!" She noticed someone running towards her.

"Zahiya! Zahiya!" Beverley cried. She jumped up and hugged the other girl. "I missed you so much over the summer, mi amiga! What'd you do?"

Zahiya adjusted the hijab over her head as she answered. "We went to see my grandparents in Mecca. What did you do?" Beverley shook her head.

"Not much. We went to see my dad's parents in LA, but that's it. It's hard for seven people to go on really long trips. Especially with Vanessa. She's only five, and she's a handful." Zahiya laughed.

"I know what you mean. My parents are so happy that it's only me and A'isha. She's only seven, and can be a pain." Beverley nodded as she watched someone walk past them, looking much more comfortable that the two of them did.

"Look! There's Hannah Lewis. She's so cool!" Beverley gushed. Zahiya rolled her eyes.

"What's up with you? You didn't like her last year." Beverley cocked her head and considered this.

"Well, last year it wasn't so important to be popular." Zahiya shook her head.

"It's not important this year either." Beverley shrugged and looked back over at the other girl and her friends.

"I'm going to go talk to them," she said, getting up. Zahiya sighed.

"Good luck," she said, watching her best friend go talk to the most popular girl in school.

Around the same time, at East High, Lilly watched Jake pull a black sweatshirt out of his backpack and over his head. He walked over to a group of people who were also dressed all in black. He slipped off one of his wristbands and showed them what was underneath. Lilly felt a wave of nausea as she remembered what was there.

She leaned her forehead against the cool white bricks of the wall and waited for the feeling to pass. As she lifted her head from the wall, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Lilly? Are you okay?" She turned her head and caught a glimpse of one of her good friends, Jason Black. He and his twin sister Emily always ended up in a lot of Lilly's classes.

"Oh, hey, Jason. I'm fine. Where's Em?" A red-headed girl poked her head around the corner.

"Right here. Now tell us why you were leaning against a wall." Lilly giggled at the way Emily had said it. Gaining back her composure, she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you both have to swear to secrecy." They both nodded, and Lilly dropped her voice down to a whisper.

"Have either of you noticed that Jake always wears wristbands now?" They both nodded again. "Well…that's because there's scars on his wrists. He…he…" her voice broke as she tried to say the next word.

Emily's mouth dropped open and she gasped, "He cuts his wrists?" Lilly nodded, tears slowly streaking down her cheeks. "Have you told you parents?" This time Lilly shook her head.

"I don't know how." Just then the bell rang and Lilly wiped her eyes. "We've got to get to homeroom. We'll talk later."

…_To be continued…_


	3. Episode 1, Part 2

**_A/N: Yay! Two updates in one day. Awesome! And just for reference: the second part of each episode will probably always be shorter than the first part._**

**_Disclaimer: No one said anything about leotards.--Troy Bolton_**

At East Middle, the seventh-grade classes were filing in to the lunch room. Beverley stood next to Hannah Lewis as she looked around for Zahiya. Catching her best friend's eye, she waved. Zahiya waved back, smiling. As Beverley watched, her friend's smile faded. Beverley glanced at Hannah, who was giving Zahiya a nasty look.

"What are you doing? She's my best friend!" Hannah rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"She's weird. If you want to hang out with me, you have to dump her. I can't be seen with someone like her. She is such a prude." Beverley gasped at Hannah's description. She glanced back at Zahiya, but she wasn't looking at the lunch line anymore.

"Zahiya is _not_ a prude," she whispered, too scared to speak up any louder.

In art class at East High, Lilly, Emily, and Jason discussed Jake. Lilly still couldn't figure out a way to tell her parents. Emily and Jason were trying to convince her that it didn't matter how she told them, she just had to get it out.

"What if Jake finds out I told? He swore me to secrecy, too!" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Of course he's going to find out. And you mean he told you? You didn't just find out by accident?" Lilly shook her head hard.

"No! He told me because I found his razor blade. He was going to hide it before Mom and Dad saw, but I found it first. I was going to tell Mom, but he made me give it back and swore me to secrecy." Jason rolled his eyes this time, in exasperation.

"You actually had his razor blade in your hands and you still didn't tell them? Man, you can be thick sometimes." Emily gasped and smacked her brother upside the head.

"She was scared of him. She still is! But, what I want to know is, _why_ are you scared of your brother? He's not actually going to hurt you." Lilly shrugged.

"I don't know. He just seems more intimidating than he used to." She stopped talking as the last bell rang. "There's the bell. Come on, let's go. I need to get out of here." She led the way out of the art room, Emily and Jason following close behind.

At the Bolton house, Vanessa was waiting eagerly for her brothers and sisters to come back home. As the first yellow bus pulled up at the corner and Chris got out, she bounced on the window seat.

"Chris is coming! He's coming!" she cried, jumping down and running to the door. As Chris pushed it open from the outside, she held up her hand. "Give me five!" Chris laughed and slapped her hand.

"Hey, V. Let me get a snack, then we can go hang out upstairs. Take your animals back up before someone trips on them too." She nodded and spun around, running towards the pile of stuffed animals still in the living room. Chris walked into the kitchen, almost running into Gabriella.

"How can you always get her to do what you want? I've been trying to get her to pick up her animals all day!" Chris grinned, his blue eyes flashing.

"I'm special." Gabriella laughed as she sat down at the small desk wedged into the kitchen corner and started sifting through a pile of bills. Chris pulled a cup of yogurt from the fridge and left, running up the stairs to his and Vanessa's room. She was putting all her stuffed animals back on her bed when he opened the door.

"You're here! What did you do at school today?" she cried as soon as he shut the door behind him. He laughed and sat down on the floor.

"Mostly boring stuff, like get-to-know-you worksheets. But I did learn something: one of the boys says it's dumb to like your older brothers and sisters. He says you're supposed to hate them and do mean things to them." Vanessa cocked her head.

"Really? I didn't know that…are we supposed to do mean things to Jake, Lilly, and Beverley?" Chris nodded.

"Yes. Do you have any ideas?"

The youngest Boltons talked about mean things to do to their brother and sisters until dinner. When they walked down, Chris slipped a whoopee cushion on Lilly's chair. After she sat down on it, she turned red and pulled the cushion off her chair. Chris and Vanessa shared secret looks as they tried to hold in their laughter.

**_A/N: There's the second part of the first episode of _HSM Heaven. _Hope you liked it!_**


	4. Episode 2, Part 1

_**A/N: Here is Episode 2! I love this story, more than I usually love a story, because it combines one of my favorite movies and one of my favorite TV shows. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: T-Bone's breaking up with me? In a...text-message?--Ruthie Camden_**

**_I don't own _Black is Black _by Beverley Mitchell, or iPod, or Chutes and Ladders._**

_HSM Heaven,_

_When I see their happy faces_

_Smiling back at me_

_HSM Heaven_

_I know there's no greater feeling_

_Than the love of a family_

_Where can you go_

_When the world won't treat you right_

_The answer is home_

_That's the one place that you'll find_

_HSM Heaven_

_Oooohhh_

_HSM Heaven_

Beverley ran down the stairs, flying through the kitchen and grabbing a bagel and her backpack on her way. Gabriella looked after her, noticing the iPod earbuds plugged into her ears.

"Well, at least she's probably listening to Beverley Mitchell," Gabriella said, hoping that she was, instead of some pop song with rude lyrics. Lilly nodded.

"She's her favorite singer. She also loves it that they have the same name."

Outside, Beverley started singing out loud with the song in her earbuds.

"Black is black, white is white

Wrong is wrong and right is right

There ain't no room for compromise

Let your conscience be your guide

Mama said, always try

With every choice you make in your life

You'll know when you know it's right

Just follow, follow your heart

Follow your heart…"

Beverley sighed and turned off her iPod as she listened to the lyrics of one of her favorite songs. Shaking off the feeling that she was doing something wrong, she skipped toward the corner bus stop. Hannah Lewis was already standing there. Beverley stopped skipping and walked towards her.

"Hey, Hannah! What's up?" Hannah shrugged and glanced at the iPod, still in Beverley's hands.

"Not much. What were you listening to?" she asked. Beverley smiled, a genuine smile where her face lit up with joy.

"It's my favorite singer, Beverley Mitchell. Do you like country?" Hannah's eyes widened.

"Uh, no. Not cool. But that's okay…if you want to hang out with me, I'll show you what good music is." She smiled, but it was a fake smile, unlike Beverley's earlier smile.

Beverley thought about what had just happened. The only thought that kept running through her head was, _I'm not changing the kind of music I like for someone else._ Was this what Zahiya was talking about? she asked herself.

Just then the bus pulled up, and both girls climbed on. Beverley looked around for anyone to sit with besides Hannah. She caught a glimpse of cloth covering someone's head and walked towards it. The other girl looked up and Beverley's face lit up again.

"Zahiya! What are you doing on the bus?" she asked as she slid into the seat. Zahiya smiled.

"My mom wants me to take it this year. I don't know why. But now we can sit together every morning!" Beverley nodded eagerly, then caught notice of someone waving her over. Glancing back at the person, she realized it was Hannah and her friends.

Beverley glanced helplessly between Zahiya and the other girls. She got up to walk over, then sat back down. At just that moment, the bus started to move.

"Well, I can't move now," she said, a hint of relief creeping into her voice. Zahiya sighed.

"Why do you like them so much? I bet she's already told you that you have to change at least one thing about you to be her friend," she said, glancing backwards at the popular girls in all their pink-glitter glory. Beverley sighed.

"You're right. She says I have to change what music I like. She says Beverley Mitchell isn't cool. She says…" Beverley and Zahiya both started giggling.

"See what I mean, Bev? If you're her friend, you have to do what 'she says'. I don't think you can do that!" Beverley nodded, still laughing.

"You're probably right. My parents can't even get me to do what they say!"

Just then, the bus pulled up next to the school. Beverley and Zahiya piled off with everyone else. As they walked towards the front door, Beverley jerked off to the side as someone pulled her arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked. Hannah stepped in front of her.

"I told you can't hang out with that Zahildah girl if you want to be my friend. Who's it going to be?" Beverley gasped.

"First of all, her name is Zahiya, not Zahildah. Second, I shouldn't have to choose. Third, do we have to do this now? It's only the second week of school!" Hannah nodded, her face cold.

"You do have to choose. I'll give you one more week. By then, you'd better know whether you want to be popular or a social outcast for the rest of your life." She turned on her heel and stomped away. Beverley rolled her eyes as Zahiya came back up to her.

"What just happened?" Zahiya asked. Beverley sighed.

"I hate having to decide. I can't be both your friend and her friend. Help me, Zia!" Zahiya cocked her head.

"I heard and saw at least a little bit of that altercation. You really want to be friends with someone like that?" Beverley looked down at the ground. "Well, never mind that now. We've got to get to homeroom."

Back at the Bolton house, Lilly was lying on the couch with a cool cloth over her eyes. Right after she had gotten out of bed in the morning, her head had started pounding. She didn't often stay home from school, but migraines always kept her couch-ridden for a day.

Just then, Gabriella walked into the living with a bowl of soup. "Lils? You feel any better?" Lilly took the cloth off her eyes and nodded.

"Just a little. Thanks for a soup." Gabriella smiled and left it on the table. As she started to leave, Lilly called her back.

"Mom? Can I tell you something?" Gabriella came back over and sat down on the table, next to the soup.

"What's up, Lilly? Is something wrong at school?" Lilly shook her head.

"No. It's Jake. Have you noticed how he always wears wristbands now?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, he has scars on his wrist that he doesn't want you or Dad to see. He…cuts…his…wrists…" Gabriella gasped.

"I thought they were just some eleventh-grade fashion! Cutting his wrists! How long have you known, Lilly?" Lilly looked down at the coffee table.

"Since the beginning of August. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but he swore me to secrecy! Are you mad at me, Mom?" Gabriella shook her head.

"No, sweetheart! I'm glad you told me. Do you feel up to playing a game with Vanessa and me?" At that moment, as if on cue, Vanessa walked into the room, carrying the Chutes and Ladders board.

"No! I just want to play with Mommy!" Gabriella and Lilly looked at each other in confusion.

"Why, Nessa?" Gabriella asked. "Don't you want to play with Lilly?" Vanessa closed her eyes and nodded.

"Okay. But just one game!" Gabriella shook her head at her oldest daughter. Understanding five-year-olds was a challenge sometimes.

…_To be continued…_


	5. Episode 2, Part 2

**_A/N: Finally, a new chapter! I'm sorry I took so long, but I've been busy. Anyways, I love getting reviews, so I love it when you take the time to push the button and tell me what's good or bad about the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I'd rather stick pins in my eyes.--Sharpay Evans_**

After school that day, all five Bolton kids scattered around the house to play or do homework. Chris caught Vanessa by the hand as she headed towards the stairs and yanked her into their room.

"Vanessa, you remember how we're supposed to be mean to our brother and sisters?" Vanessa nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I remember. But I don't like it! It's no fun not being able to play games with Lilly and Beverley." Chris shrugged.

"Well, you have to deal with it. And today especially. We're going to mess up Beverley's room." Vanessa's eyes widened and she followed Chris out of the room.

Thirty minutes later, the sound of Gabriella's voice floated up the stairs. "Dinner, guys!" Several pairs of feet rushed to the kitchen at the smell of roast chicken. Gabriella laughed at the sight of her husband and kids rushing to the table. Everyone took a plate and sat down around the table. The first thing Gabriella noticed was the two empty chairs.

"Where are Chris and Vanessa?" she asked. Everyone shrugged. Gabriella got up and hurried up the stairs, calling their names. Suddenly, the two ran out of their room.

"What's up, Mom?" Chris asked.

"It's dinnertime, guys. Come on." They trooped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Chris and Vanessa slipped into their chairs and started piling food onto their plates. As everyone bowed their heads for grace, Beverley caught the two youngest sneaking glances at each other. She shrugged and ignored them.

After everyone finished dinner, everyone pitched in with kitchen chores. The Gabriella asked Beverley to go upstairs and get the Apples to Apples game from her bedroom. Skipping up the stairs, Beverley gasped as soon as she looked in her bedroom.

Clothes were strewn all over the floor, with bracelets and necklaces wrapped around them. Books littered her desk and dresser. Running back downstairs, she screamed.

"Someone's been in my room! They completely trashed it!" Gabriella and Troy's heads both snapped up. Troy jumped up from his seat on the couch and followed Beverley back upstairs.

In the living room, Chris and Vanessa both started giggling. Gabriella looked at them, a curious look on her face.

"Guys, do you know what happened to your sister's room?" she asked. Chris shook his head, but Vanessa stopped laughing and nodded. "Tell me, Vanessa."

The five-year-old took a deep breath. "Right after everyone got home from school, Beverley went into Lilly's room for help with math homework." Here Chris took over.

"I decided it would be fun to mess up Bev's room. Vanessa didn't really do anything, she just watched me. She shouldn't get in trouble." Gabriella sighed.

"What I don't get is why you two are being so mean to your sisters. Is something wrong?" Chris looked down at the floor. "Chris? Please tell me."  
"One of the guys at school says it's stupid to like your older brothers and sisters. I'm just doing what he said is cool." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"And you're dragging your five-year-old sister into and messing up other people's things? I want to know who told you this." Chris shook his head. "Fine. But you're still grounded. No TV or computer for a week."

Chris gasped. "Mom, that's not fair!" Gabriella shook her head.

"No, it's perfectly fair. You trashed your older sister's room, dragged your little sister into it, and then tried to lie about it!" At just that moment, Beverley and Troy came back downstairs. Troy looked around the living room and sighed.

"I'm going to call the police. It doesn't look like anyone got in through the windows, but I don't want to miss anything." Gabriella shook her head.

"Don't call. Chris did it because it's 'cool' to hate your older siblings." Troy rolled his eyes and sat down next to Gabriella.

"Chris, why would you think that?" Chris shrugged. "Well, we have time for one game of Apples to Apples before bed. Who wants to play?" Every frown in the room disappeared as the Boltons crowded around the coffee table and passed out cards. Vanessa looked between Beverley and Chris, shook her head, and sat down next to Beverley to team up with her. Chris ignored his sisters and only paid attention to his cards.

Later that night, after all five kids were in bed, Troy and Gabriella sat together on the couch. Gabriella sighed, still worried about Chris's ideas. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sweetheart, everything will be fine. He'll get over this, just like Jake got over thinking Beverley was a living potato." Gabriella started laughing at the memory.

"Are you sure, Troy?" Troy nodded and kissed her.

"It's going to be fine, Gabi."


	6. Episode 3, Part 1

_**A/N: Hey! I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've been busy with school finals. And I was on a CRUISE for the past week. So yeah!**_

_**Disclaimer: Today, I am not your daughter, your sister or your wife, I am Lucy Kinkirk. The Reverend Lucy Kinkirk.--Lucy Camden-Kinkirk**_

_HSM Heaven,_

_When I see their happy faces_

_Smiling back at me_

_HSM Heaven_

_I know there's no greater feeling_

_Than the love of a family_

_Where can you go_

_When the world won't treat you right_

_The answer is home_

_That's the one place that you'll find_

_HSM Heaven_

_Oooohhh_

_HSM Heaven_

Vanessa tiptoed through the door between her room and Beverley's room. Climbing up on the bed, she lay down next to her older sister. "Hey-hey, Bevy!" she whispered.

Beverley smiled, already awake. "Hey-hey, Vanessa. What are you doing?"

Vanessa shrugged. "I don't know. Chris isn't up yet, and he still thinks it's cool to hate you and Lilly and Jake," she said, a troubled look on her face.

Beverley wrapped her arms around the five-year-old. "V, it's okay. He'll get over it. Now, let's go downstairs and see if Mom is up yet, because I'm starving." Vanessa giggled and rolled off the bed. Beverley stood up behind her and they trooped downstairs for breakfast.

Forty-five minutes later, Beverley climbed onto the bus at the corner. She slid into the seat next to Zahiya and they started talking right away. Beverley looked nervously around her for Hannah Lewis. Not seeing her blonde head, Beverley relaxed. Maybe Hannah wasn't coming to school today.

"Hello? Beverley?" a voice asked. Beverley snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, Zahiya. I'm a little preoccupied today," Beverley said, scanning the bus again.

Zahiya nodded. "I know. Today is when you're supposed to tell Hannah your decision, right?" Beverley nodded silently. "Well, I know you'll make the right choice for you, not for me or Hannah or anyone else."  
Beverley contemplated this for a minute. "But what's _my_ right choice?" she asked.

Zahiya shrugged. "I don't know. You have to figure that out." Beverley sighed, knowing Zahiya was right.

As the bus pulled up at school and everyone piled out, Beverley scanned the crowd again for Hannah. This time she noticed the familiar blonde head and her spirits sank. Hannah was pushing her way through the crowd, directly towards Beverley and Zahiya. She stopped directly in front of Beverley, seeming to ignore Zahiya completely at first.

"Well, Beverley, what's it going to be? Me and a ton of friends, or this prude and none at all?"

Something snapped in Beverley's mind at Hannah's cruel words. Her eyes hardened as she spoke. "First of all, Zahiya is _not_ a prude. Second of all, I'd rather have a few good friends who really care about me than a ton who hate me. Come on, Zahiya. Let's leave Hannah to her misery." She stomped off, Zahiya hurrying after her.

Once they were inside, Zahiya grabbed Beverley's wrist, stopping her. "Bev, that was awesome! That was your right choice." Beverley's eyes softened for a second.

"I guess you're right. I need to sit down for a minute." She walked slowly over to a bench and flopped down on it.

After school that day, Beverley was the first one home off the bus. She barreled through the front door, nearly knocking Vanessa over. Apologizing, she followed the younger girl into the kitchen. She grabbed a box of graham crackers off the counter and took a few, handing some to Vanessa.

"Race you upstairs, Vanessa!" Beverley cried, laughing and sprinting out of the kitchen. Vanessa hurried after her as fast as her little legs could carry her. Gabriella laughed at them as she heard the front door bang shut again.

"Hey, Mom!" Lilly said as she, Jake, and Chris ran into the kitchen. "What's for snack?"

"Graham crackers, unless you want to search for something else." All three shrugged and grabbed a few from the box. "What are you three doing today?"

Lilly shrugged. "At the moment I'm going to go watch TV. I don't know what I'm doing after that." She headed into the living room and picked up the remote.

Chris answered for both himself and Jake. "We're going out to play basketball for a little while."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay. But come in when your dad gets home. He wants to talk to both of you."

Chris sighed. "Does he want to talk to me about hating Jake, Lilly, and Beverley?" Gabriella nodded. "I changed my mind. Heck, I wouldn't be playing basketball with Jake if I hadn't!"

Gabriella shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He still wants to talk to you." Chris sighed again, but didn't say anything more as he followed Jake out to the driveway.

Half an hour later, Troy's car pulled up in the driveway as the boys stood off to the side. All three walked in together, tossing the basketball around. Gabriella popped her head out from the kitchen.

"Put that thing down before you break something!" she laughed. Troy and both boys looked at her with pleading eyes, but she shook her head. "Nope. Put it down, and Troy and Chris come in here." Troy put the ball down and followed his younger son into the kitchen.

"Chris, why did you just up and start hating your siblings because someone told you to?" Troy asked.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed so much cooler at school than at home, especially when I do nearly everything with Jake and Lilly and Bev."

Gabriella put her hand on his shoulder. "You do know that being considered cool and popular isn't everything, right?" Chris nodded. "Good. When your dad and I were younger, I was definitely not considered cool nor popular, and I turned out fine."  
Chris nodded again. "Yeah, you're right. Can I go out now?"  
Gabriella and Troy nodded at the same time. "Send Jake in here, okay?" Gabriella added. Chris nodded and left the room. Jake walked in a minute later.

"What's going on?" Jake asked. Gabriella and Troy glanced at each other, and Gabriella took a shaky deep breath. "Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Jake asked again.

…_To be continued…_


	7. Episode 3, Part 2

**_A/N: Hey guys! In this chapter, there's a little surprise that I didn't write about in the episode previews. I completely forgot about it, if you can believe that!_**

**_Disclaimer: ((To Annie)) Did you know that our living room is filled with children who don't belong to us?--Eric Camden_**

To avoid breaking into tears, Gabriella burst out what she wanted to say. "Why are you hanging out with people who tell you to cut your wrists, and why do you do it?" She leaned on the table, eyes on Jake, waiting for his answer.

He exploded. "How do you know? Why are you in my business? Why do you care?" Gabriella leaned back, shocked.

Troy looked at his wife and then back at his son. "Why do we care? Because we're your parents, and we love and care about you. Why are we in your business? Because, again, we're your parents and we care about you. How did we find out? It doesn't matter to you. Now, answer your mother's questions."

Jake stood up and glared at both his parents. "No. And get out of my business, and stay out." He stalked out of the room, leaving Gabriella nearly in tears and Troy stunned.

Gabriella stammered out, "Troy, he won't talk to us. He really won't talk to us!" Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"Gabi, he's sixteen. I'll try again later, and maybe Chris can talk to him too." Gabriella forced a tiny smile through her silent tears.

"You're going to coerce your younger son to coerce your older son to talk to us?"

Troy nodded. "Yep. That's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Gabriella managed a small laugh before getting back to work on dinner. Troy watched her for a minute before going to look for Chris.

Up in Beverley's room, she and Vanessa sat on the floor, playing Go Fish. Beverley looked down at her cards, then set them face-down on the ground. "Hey, Nessa, why did you listen to Chris when he said it was cool to hate your older siblings?"

Vanessa shrugged and set down her cards also. "I don't know. But it seems silly now…I love you guys! It seems like it was made to sound better than it was…"

Beverley laughed, "You mean it was overrated?"

Vanessa cocked her head and asked, "Is that what it means? If it is, then yes."

Beverley smiled at her younger sister. "You know, you are a very smart five-year-old."

Vanessa grinned back. "Well, we're all kind of pushed into it, because Mommy's so smart." Beverley nodded and picked her cards back up, starting the game again.

Out on the driveway, Troy and Chris were throwing a basketball around and talking. Troy caught the ball and threw it towards as he asked, "Do you know what's going on with Jake?"

Chris shrugged. "Not really. I just know that Mom and you told him something, and now he's really mad at you."

Troy nodded and sighed. "That's all we'd like you to know right now. But we need your help. Jake won't talk to us, and we need to get him to talk to you."

Chris grinned. "You mean like a spy mission? Where I don't really know what I'm looking for, but I need to find it?"

Troy forced a grin. "If you want to look at it that way. But we'd better go get washed up for dinner now, it'll be ready soon." They rolled the basketball into the garage and raced to the door, Troy still thinking about what he'd just asked Chris to do.

Everyone came down the stairs in twos: Beverley and Vanessa still laughing and talking, Lilly and Jake encased in stony silence. As they sat down at the table, Lilly opened up and started laughing with her sisters, but Jake stayed painfully silent the whole meal.

Around ten-thirty, after the kids were all in bed, Troy and Gabriella were lying in bed talking. After talking about Jake for a while, Gabriella fell silent. Troy looked at her quizzically.

"Gabi, honey, what's wrong?" he asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just…I had a doctor's appointment over the weekend, and they did some tests. You know, because I haven't been feeling the past couple weeks, especially in the mornings?" Troy nodded. "Well, I went back today to get some test results back and…" she stopped for a second.

"Troy, I'm pregnant. Again." She searched his face for a reaction. For a second nothing happened, then a smile spread across his face.

"Gabi, we're going to have a little baby in the house again! It's going to be so amazing, especially for Chris and Vanessa. Another little baby!"

Gabriella laughed, happy with his reaction. "We'll tell the kids at breakfast tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow, so they'll have all weekend to get used to it. The older kids will probably get used to it faster, because they've all experienced it twice or more, from Beverley up." Troy nodded and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying being hugged so tightly.

The next morning, everyone filed into the kitchen, still sleepy. After everyone had inhaled a little food, Gabriella decided to make her announcement.

"Kids?" she asked. Only Beverley and Lilly, who were sitting on either side of her, looked up. "Kids?" she asked a little louder. One more head came up. "Kids?" she all but yelled. Every single head popped up at that.

"Thank you. Now, I have an announcement to make. Everyone sitting around this table is going to have a new little brother or sister!" Everyone just stared at her, still halfway asleep. "Guys, I'm pregnant," she said, exasperated.

Beverley jumped up, knocking her chair over backwards. "You're going to have another baby?" Gabriella nodded. "So cool! I'm going to have a real baby sibling!"

Looking around the table, Troy noticed that not everyone was as happy as Beverley. Jake was still acting mad at the world, but Vanessa also had a cloudy look on her face. He put his hand on top of hers.

"What's wrong, Vanessa?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just feel…left out. Will Mommy and you and everyone still love me if there's another little baby in the house?" Troy nodded, shocked.

"Of course we'll still love you! Even if there is another little baby, you'll still be the one and only Vanessa Bolton." She smiled, enjoying his words.

**_A/N: Like my surprise? As you know, it's actually going to be twins, and they'll be born around the second-to-last episode (Episode 10) of Season 3. I also want to know if you want two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl as the twins. Write it in your review!_**


End file.
